Promise Its just us
by Skyways
Summary: On the night of their creation Lilynette has Starrk promise her something that Starrk may come to regret. But when it comes down to it will Starrk come to save Lilynette or will he break his promise to her. Please note it has a bit of crack romance at the very end.


Title: Promise Its just us

Anime: Bleach

Pairing: Starrk X Lilynette

Rating: T

It was another cloudless night, in the darkness of Hueco Mundo. Starrk sat his body leaned against a cliff, which he was easily blending into using his torn cloak. He looked down to the smaller female who lay curled up against him. Her head lay against his lap, as she was using him like a pillow. He thought about how easy it would be to abandon her right then, more over how tempting it was.

But whenever he thought like that he remembered the night of their creation. They stood together, their beings slowly being formed out of what appeared to be the sand. "You and I are the same huh?" The older male, said in a rather bored voice as he nearly towered over the younger female. She looked up at him quietly, with a childlike innocence. Her bright moon orange eyes shone in the pure white light of pale crescent moon, as her light green hair blew in the breeze. "If we really are the same, then you must promise me something." She said that quiet demandingly, acting as if she was some princess.

"Fine, fine what exactly do you want kid?" Starrk said almost barking out the question, as he narrowed his dark gray eyes. He hadn't even been in existence for more than a minute and he had already developed a deep hatred for children. "Promise me that we can be together forever," She said that softly as she grabbed his only fully formed hand He looked down to her hand, sighing ever so softly. His light brown hair draped over his eyes making impossible for his younger counterpart to see them. "I don't ever want to be alone, I want us to be together for all of eternity." The young girl spoke softly, as their bodies completely formed.

Starrk thought about it for a moment as he shook his head. He thought if their original self-had known just how demanding and bratty his other side was, he would have never separated into the two of them. But then again he knew the loneliness that the smaller female was feeling, it was so all consuming it threatened to consume him. "Fine whatever, I guess that's fine." Starrk turned away from her so he could look out into the endless desert. The young girls face lit up as she grabbed his hands tightly.

"Thank you so much!" She cried that out happily, as she nearly tackled him in a tight hug. "Jesus the hells wrong with you!" Starrk yelled as he pushed her off, shooting her a quick glare. Lilynette looked up at the older male and huffed heavily, before quickly punching him in the stomach. Starrk coughed for a moment, as he grabbed his newly formed abdomen. "Jesus you're fucking nuts." He managed to cough that out as he sighed once more already regretting his promise.

He walked over to the vestige of their old animal self as he took the torn fur of the massive wolf like beast that they once were. He violently ripped off the dark gray fur into large cloaks as he tossed one to her quickly. He then wrapped the other one around his body as he tied it shut to cover his naked body. "If we are going to be together, then I don't want you naked understand." He said that harshly, pulling a small of the fur over his head.

"Fine, but I don't see why it matters after all we were made for one another." She said that softly as she walked over, pulling the cloth around her as she went. She grabbed his hand quickly and held it tightly. "Whatever kid, let's get going." Starrk spoke in an irritated tone, as he began to walk off into the desert. "Don't call me kid, call me Lilynette my Starrk." She spoke quietly, so much so that he could just barely hear her. He didn't mind the name though it sounded a bit plain.

"Fine then, let's get going Lilynette." Starrk said that, accepting their new names as he headed into the dunes. Lilynette stuck close behind him, as she began to talk about hundreds of different things that they could do now that they had separated. Starrk let out an irritated sigh as he turned away from her. "Listen can you stop being so damn irritating." He barked angrily as he turned to back to her, glaring angrily.

"At least I'm talking, I can't stand your damn silence!" Lilynette yelled at him as she gave him a swift kick to the knees. Starrk let out a soft yelp, as he nearly fell. He staggered forward smacking her hard. He used the full brunt of his strength, which sent her flying across the platinum sand. Lilynette landed hard as she gave a loud cry of pain, as she shook on the ground.

"Screw the promise, have fun alone." Starrk spoke coldly as he headed off into the dunes. As he continued to walk he heard the nearby cry of a very large Hollow. He instantly thought of his other self, who was defenseless and was much weaker than him. Starrk turned back for a moment but he kept walking not caring about the young girl's fate.

Lilynette on the other hand wanted Starrk back, she needed him to protect and stay with her. She was running as fast as she could, running away from a massive Hollow. It looked like some sort of massive dog but it had six insect like legs. It's swung its head, which was covered in jagged horns. The hollow rammed her in the side, as she went sailing to the sand. The hollow charged over opening its massive mouth which had six rows of jagged fans.

Lilynette looked up to him shaking as large tears hit the ground. "D-Don't eat me, I'm begging you." She sobbed loudly wanting Starrk to come and save her. They were one in the same and she hoped that they could sense her distress. She looked around one last time hoping that she would see him coming to save her. When she saw nothing she closed her eyes tightly and let everything go dark.

It only took a few moments, but she soon felt the hollows hot breathe against her. Even though they had only known each other a few moments Lilynette regretted never being able to see Starrk again. The creature reared back to eat her just as a massive dark blue Cero went right through its chest. The hollow cried in pain as it landed on its side, bleeding out onto the sand.

"Get away from my Lilynette!" Starrk yelled that as smoke came from a semi burned section of his cloak, which was located at his chest. The young female slowly opened her eyes and looked up to her older self. The male reached a hand down, patting the top of her head as he looked down to her. Lilynette gave a tiny blush, as tears starts to spill from her eyes. "S-Starrk you came back for me," She muttered that quietly, as she wiped away the tears.

"Of course I did you idiot, it was a promise." Starrk said that irritably, as he scooped her up like she was his bride. "That means the two of us are going to be together, forever." Lilynette spoke quietly, her body still shaking from fear. She was relieved that her Starrk had come to save her. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say kid." Starrk spoke irritably, as he looked down at her.

"Then that means someday you're going to be my husband." Lilynette said that happily, as she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Starrk grumbled loudly, as he almost dropped her. "Yeah maybe when you grow up you damn kid." He spoke with his irritated tone as he carried her away. He knew that he couldn't get rid of her after what happened, but it wouldn't be so bad having someone there with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hoped you guys like my first T rated fanfiction. This is also the first fanfiction I've written that didn't have sex in it so this was sort of new for me. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed another piece of my dark dark mind.


End file.
